


My Goddess

by Soupspoon



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel Blue
Genre: Challenge: 100Soup, Clone Sex, Clones, F/F, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-22
Updated: 2005-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupspoon/pseuds/Soupspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela and her clone discuss a myth</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> The twelfth drabble for my [100Soup](http://100soup.livejournal.com/) Level 1 Table, with the prompt "12. Myth"

"There's a Farvallian myth," Angela began, her fingers running lightly though Annie's honey-colored hair, "about a sky goddess who is split in two."

"Her lighter half and her darker half," Annie replied softly, remembering the same story. "And one became the daytime and the other, nighttime."

"And they playfully chased each other across the heavens forever," Angela concluded, "Merging together at dawn and dusk." Her fingers began to caress instead of tease, and Annie's breath quickened. Slowly Angela's hands slid lower, towards the enhanced breasts that were still so familiar.

"My goddess!" Annie gasped, before identical lips claimed her own.


End file.
